Under the Mask
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: For some, attending High School may be difficult, but it's easy compared to the life of the city's two well known heroes. They've fought countless criminals and put their life on the line in the name of safety. It takes one meeting to bring them together and a special night to realize who is really underneath the mask. One Shot


**I mentioned Victorious in my recent Kick-Ass one shot and decided to turn it around and have a reference to Kick-Ass in this Victorious one shot. It's just something to keep me writing while I fumble with all the fics I'm working on at the moment...little by little but still working. Sorry if I'm not on here much or lacking in new material because school sucks! Lol, ok, here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Years of brutal training had enhanced me physically, giving me the ability to fight with grace and durability. The three low lives I was chasing were no match for me. They ran like dogs with their tails between their legs once I showed up at the store they were trying to steal from. I knew the owner while in my civilian clothes. He was a nice older gentleman who welcomed me in with discounts all the time. He didn't deserve to be repaid like this so I wasted no time beating the shit out of the would-be robbers. They fled as I knew they would. I had gained a reputable status among the police as well as the crime world. Everyone knew me and the lowest of the low feared me almost as much as the one who taught me all I needed to know. I continued to hunt down my prey ruthlessly, following them up on the rooftops where they tried to lose me by jumping across the buildings but I just gained ground instead. My favorite past time was brushing up on my parkour skills. I finally cornered them on a rooftop that was too wide for them to jump the gap to the next one. I initiated the fight I was confident I would win without hesitation. One ran at me, his short blade swinging in an amateur fashion. I caught his wrist and effortlessly broke it with a twist. He cried out and reflexively dropped his weapon. I kicked it away and then threw him aside only to block the next heavy hit from another one with my wrists crossed, arm braces deflecting the blow. He caught me on the chin, his fist forcing my head to the side but not disrupting my focus. I smashed my fist in his face and then grabbed my bladed bo staff from my back to spin low and knock him off his feet._

_I followed with the heel of my boot to his chest and the long, slender blade pointed at his face just in case but he didn't get up. The next one ran at me with a longer knife I dodged easily. He tried to throw it but I flipped out of the way to land in a crouch, my hand going for my own knives to throw. I flung it at him with a sharp flick of my wrist. It whistled through the air to strike his forearm. He howled in pain and dropped his weapon to grip his arm. I charged and jumped into a kick that floored him. I scoffed at how easy it was and stepped back to leave when I was caught unaware by the leader of the group who had somehow followed or tracked us down. It was only seconds later that I experienced what it felt like to be shot for the first time. The blazing bullet punched straight through my right shoulder, making me stumble to my knees. The pain was sharp and piercing but it didn't stop me, it just slowed me down. I spun around to give my new opponent my attention. He had a thick hunting knife with him as well as the gun. I could see it tucked away at his belt. He aimed the gun at me again but I was already on the move. I dodged and made my way closer so I could disarm him. My technique lied in hand to hand combat but I saved that for last, preferring to use close combat weapons that hid my potential which most didn't see coming. They either fell with wounds created by my weapons or they attempted to part me from them thinking I relied on them in which case I beat them into submission or sometimes even death. It was slow and painful, the worst kind. I knocked his gun away and proceeded to fight him when a knife dug deep into my leg. I was thrown off, giving the leader time to disarm me of my bo staff as well as land a few strong hits._

_I was taught to make sure my opponents were actually taken out of the fight but I had neglected one and now I paid the price. It was the one with the broken wrist who had gotten back up again and apparently he found his knife. I roughed it out, two against one, and came out the victor over the lesser of the two. I managed to throw him off the building after breaking his other wrist. Now that I was significantly weaker though I was having a hard time staying focused. I had lost a good amount of blood and my body ached from the abuse I received throughout the night. Mentally I could stand it, but physically, my body was done. I still fought but I was knocked down every time I tried to initiate an attack. I kept it up until I couldn't move anymore and finally fell to my knees, panting heavily. I felt a tight grip on my neck and then I was pulled to stand on my shaking legs. There was only a giddy, manic, grin before that expression froze and then turned to confusion. A blade stuck out his gut when we both looked down. Was that my bo staff? My thoughts were cut short when he dropped me and then collapsed once the blade pulled out, leaving me to sway until I too was falling. I didn't hit the floor though. Strong arms caught me and lowered me down slowly. I looked up into soft brown eyes covered by a rather sharp looking black mask. It kinda reminded me of Robin's but with purple accented along the top half. My vision was too unfocused to see anything but the eyes of my savior. I couldn't even really hear her voice either except I knew it was soothing. I wanted to just let myself pass out but she ordered me to stay awake so I did._

_She patched me up the best she could on the spot and then dragged me off. I was fading in and out fast, I couldn't keep my eyes open. I only woke up to find myself in a car and then fell under only to wake up again in a bed that wasn't mine. Where the hell was I? I suddenly realized I was practically stripped down to the bare essentials. My hands brushed over my shoulder and then passed over my thigh before I quickly reached up and felt for my mask which was still firmly stuck to my face. I let out a sigh and then went rigid when I heard an amused chuckle. I looked to my left to see the one who had bailed me out of my tough situation. She was an Anodyne, like me. That was the term given to the heroes while the villains were called Inoperables. It was the way in which the masked individuals running around as of late were distinguished. I scanned her suit from top to bottom. It was designed in a way reminiscent of Starfire yet color coded like Beast Boy in the Teen Titans. It consisted of a top and bottom, leaving her mid drift bare. The top was black with sleeves that came down to the elbow. Purple streaked down the middle, over the shoulders, and down the back, leaving the material covering halfway up her neck black too. The bottoms stopped halfway down her thigh, the sides streaked with purple too. Her hands bore fingerless gloves that cut off directly at her wrist. She had a simply made utility belt around her waist. Her shoes looked durable yet flexible. They were black and purple running shoes. It was all so sleek and form fitting, complimenting her toned figure. Her hair was tied back in a simple ponytail. I often thought of doing that but I kept my hair down. Her mouth curved into a casual smile as I studied her._

"_Get a good look?" she questioned suddenly. I smirked and leaned back on my hands comfortably. She wanted to play that game? Fine, I love a challenge._

"_Did **you**?" I shot back, my eyes flicking down to my body for emphasis which was now on display when I sat up. The blankets fell to my waist, revealing the sports bra I put on under my suit. I wore nothing but my boy shorts for bottoms. She seemed to blush slightly at my words and hesitated but still replied._

"_That depends. Would you try anything if I told you I had my fair share of studying you and very much appreciated what I saw?" she answered. My smirk widened. I liked her. She had the dignity and respect to keep my mask untouched, she had spunk, and she wasn't afraid to challenge me. I pushed off the bed and slid off to stand confidently. She shifted like she was going to get up, her grin slipping away to form an expression of concern. I raised a hand to tell her to stay where she was. The bandages covering my body were applied in a way that suggested she had just as much experience in that field as I did, and I learned from the best. I wonder who got her into this lifestyle. I began to come up with more questions I wanted to ask, but I kept them all to myself for now._

_This was my first time spending more than a few minutes with another crime fighter and she was actually legit judging by the quality of her suit as well as the equipment around the room. This had to be her safe house. I had one too, tucked away in a rented out building close to home. I focused my eyes back on her and then begin sauntering towards her. I felt great. I didn't know if it was due to the taunting girl sitting with a fixed gaze on the small couch in front of me or her clean up job but I was loving it. I hadn't even bothered with a relationship since I began this. My now ex-boyfriend was nothing more than a friend I talked to every so often when I had time, which wasn't much. I didn't lie when I told him I didn't have time for him anymore I just didn't tell him what exactly ate away at my time; that being work, training, school, and patrols. With that being said, I didn't have much time to interact with others, let alone flirt or have a good time since breaking up with him._

"_Define 'try anything'," I told her slyly, my smirk still in place as I stopped right in front of her to stare her down. She wasn't intimidated though. She matched my smirk and got up to stand toe to toe with me._

"_Are you trying to say something?" I questioned teasingly with a minute tilt of my head._

"_Maybe I am?" she countered effortlessly. I inhaled, cinnamon yet something sweet lied just under that. It was a uniquely different scent I felt familiar with but couldn't pinpoint._

"_How much did you see? I wouldn't want to add blue to those colors," I warned subtly, letting my ice cold tone I used when I suited up and interrogated criminals to take affect somewhat. I liked to tease and, if I was being honest with myself, I wouldn't have minded if she saw me naked, but I had a tattoo I didn't want her to see. I was sure it would easily give me away to anyone who even knew about me so I had to draw the line at some point no matter how much I wanted it to go further. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly but that was the only indicator that she was affected by my comment at all._

"_What you're wearing now is all I've seen. I'm practical when I work so rest assured I didn't see anything you didn't want me to see," she answered evenly, a small teasing smile on her lips. I licked my own and watched her eyes flick down to my mouth._

"_Well, now that I'm all patched up I'm leaving. Where's my suit?" I announced, dropping the slight tension that had built up for a second. She looked back into my eyes and it was then I noticed that her eyes were violet._

"_It's over here, I'll get it," she responded. She turned away to retrieve it and I followed, naturally curious._

"_You had brown eyes before," I observed randomly. That piece of information seemed so important to me somehow. Her answer was a little hesitant._

"_Yes, but I use contacts to cover them. I forgot them earlier but I have them now," she explained. I too had contacts that made the blue in my eyes more prominent than the green. Most knew me by my unique blue-green eyes so I had to hide them. Why did she hide hers then?_

"_Most people have brown eyes. Why do you need to cover yours?" I commented, thinking in my head that her eyes had a little something more than other brown eyed people._

"_I was told I'm an open book. All you have to do is look into my eyes. Contacts help to avoid that whether it's to hide my identity or cause intimidation," she told me. I raised a brow at that, silently impressed she cut away anything debilitating effortlessly. I nodded at her answer and then took my gear from her when she turned back around to hand them to me. I slipped into the black and blue full body suit without saying anything more. It was made of a thicker material and even had some padding and guards in needed places. I zipped up and pulled on my black gloves then my utility belt. It was black outlined with blue so that it would match the three blue streaks across my sides, thighs, and arms. It was jagged along the edges of the streaks. My mask was based off Nightwing's along with the suit structure and color since he was my favorite out of all the bat family. I walked back to the bed to slip on and fasten the bracers to my thick, leather, steel toed, black boots which had been placed at the end of the bed. I picked up my black and blue cape next to snap it onto my pauldrons. I know capes could be utterly ridiculous and sometimes got in the way but I learned to master my movements so that it didn't become a hassle. I also used it as a distraction if I should need one. When I was finished I got ready to leave, striding towards the door. I passed by her on the way but thought better of it and stopped to face her._

"_Thanks for getting me back on my feet, but I should get going," I said calmly, all humorous atmosphere disappearing. I turned on my heel to walk away but she stopped me with a hand gripping my elbow._

"_Your name?" she asked evenly. I hooked my thumbs into my utility belt and then looked down at the hand on me. She quickly let go when she realized what she did and then stepped back._

"_Caustic Conduit," I answered evenly. She held out her hand and I took it in my grasp to shake it. The movement made me lock eyes with her._

"_Torrent Assault," she replied with a firm shake. I nodded and she began pulling away but I yanked her back to me so that I could grab her by the chin. I just had to get her back for her cockiness earlier, or, maybe it was a reward? I didn't think too much into it and continued._

"_Next time don't feel up your unconscious patient," I whispered tauntingly, leaning closer to her. I wanted her off guard as well as flustered. She was too comfortable in my presence, something I wasn't entirely okay with yet. She stuttered before retorting, incredulous yet still fiery._

"_I didn't-" she began to say but I cut her off when I closed the small space between us. I captured her lips with mine in a strong but brief kiss. I pulled away and grinned when she stared back with her mouth hanging open, her lips stained slightly with my black lipstick._

"_Until next time," I said in farewell. I brushed aside my cape when I turned and then darted for the door. I was gone before either of us could question what that was or why I did it besides the obvious fact that it was too fun to pass up. I didn't know if there was another reason beyond that or not. I hadn't even the slightest clue that this first meeting wouldn't be the last I saw of her. This was made obvious when I did end up seeing her more and more often during patrols. We only acknowledged each other at first, then began patrolling together when we crossed paths, then that escalated to purposely planning to meet up and patrol. We exchanged fighting styles taught to us by the ones who trained us. My master had been taught by her own father. She was quick on her feet, decisive and resourceful. She could make the best out of any situation and even if she was a bit on the small side she still knew how to take down the biggest goon efficiently. She was trained in many different fighting styles as well as weapons both handmade and high tech. I knew almost all she had to offer after years of training. It was a matter of practicing now. Since the first fateful day I met her when she was injured and forcing herself back to safety I knew my life would be different. I asked to be trained in exchange for helping her and now here I was. Torrent Assault met her master around the time I did. He was in the middle of a fight and getting beaten down when she stepped in to try and help using karate moves her sister taught her. He thanked her by offering to train her. She agreed and he challenged her yet opted for a steady routine that would teach her all she needed to know without the stress on her body my master seemed to believe built character and taught the body to hold out a long time. His expertise was in fighting with blunt objects and knives with few or no guns. He was too tall to use small size to his advantage but he still knew what it took to make speed resourceful with a smaller sized individual. He sounded almost as good as my master but I doubted anyone could top her._

_I strived to be like her one day. All this only served to further educate us as we shared our knowledge with each other. The more we worked together I realized that Torrent Assault was indeed a fast striker, low on power but never on speed. She sometimes used weapons like knives and daggers but she preferred a steel bo staff; like Robin, I often pointed out. She only rolled her eyes every time I compared her to the boy wonder. It didn't take her long to catch on that she was very much like Robin while I was like Nightwing, a better, older, version of her. We teased each other all the time concerning this subject and we have yet to get tired of it. The difference between her and I was that I was more of a heavy hitter, running in with my bladed bo staff, precise throwing knives, and one gun just in case. My hand to hand combat filled in any cracks or made up for lost weapons. I took a lot of damage but dished out three times as much to make up for it. Training and patrols only seemed to get better since we teamed up. Afterwards we usually took a break up on the rooftop where we had marked as the designated rendezvous between us. It was also the spot where we ended up sharing another kiss. We were trading small background details about ourselves late into the night once again when our eyes locked on each other's at the same time. Everything froze and our proximity became obvious that we weren't exactly keeping to ourselves. I could feel electricity spark between us and then I was pulling her to me by the back of her neck, her hands burying in my hair to bring me closer. Every meet up after that, and at the end of our patrols before heading home, almost always ended in a kiss that went from simple attraction to make out sessions burning with need, desire, and lust. We both realized the potential of something more but how would it work? We both didn't know a lot about each other, we never saw one another's face, and our lifestyle screamed death row. We knew this, but that didn't stop us from meeting again and again. We were in too deep to turn back now._

* * *

I dragged myself up the last flight of the fire escape I had used to dodge the cops. I had a run in with a couple of Inoperables and had to take them all down. Naturally, I got pretty messed up as I always tended to get, bruises but no open wounds this time. I also raised a red flag for the police who began chasing me immediately after spotting me. How's that for a fuckin' thank you? Now I was pushing myself to stay a step ahead of them while they tried to catch me. They were on all our asses nowadays. I started this believing I was doing the right thing yet I get punished for it. Then again, there's no tolerance for justice handed out by a vigilante. That's what I am, according to those who consider themselves my fans; the geeks of the school I call them. I can't help but smile proudly when I walk the halls of my school and hear them trade amazed stories about me. While they adore me and see me as a hero the cops see me as a killer who should be put away behind bars along with the ones I personally sent there myself; the ones that lived anyway. Those dumbasses can't even see that their officers were being bought out by mob bosses to look the other way when they had something planned. At this rate, I didn't expect them to consider me helping them in any way even though I did a better job than them, well, in my opinion. I didn't get bought out by the scum I swore to take down even when I was bribed multiple times. Declining only gave me more enemies which I took joy in dispatching. So is the life of a crime fighter.

I pulled myself over the low edge at the top of the building and glanced down. I had lost the cops a block back and climbed a fire escape ladder that was pulled up. Jumping that high and dangling from it while injured was a part of training I never liked but as with most things I put my mind to I conquered it. I began limping towards the area of the roof I had been visiting for months now. It was the sight of my very first tag team beat down as well as meeting a new face. It was a fond memory of mine I liked to think about almost every time I sat up here waiting for the other half of the team. I took a seat by the rooftop exit and leaned against it to catch my breath. When I was feeling better I prepared to get up. I pushed off the ground, groaning when my side disagreed with the movement. I coughed, stopped to take a breather, and then stood up. I had been tossed around by a very built and very tall Inoperable. Needless to say I felt like I had broken ribs. I stretched out the best I could and then rolled my right ankle. I might have twisted it when I was dodging a crowbar strike. I gently put my weight on it when I took a step and eventually hobbled to my special spot. I moved to sit but my body was already too tired to let me down gently. I was set on collapsing to the floor when familiar, comforting, arms caught me just like that very first time. I chuckled and clumsily turned around to drape my arm around Torrent Assault's neck. She smiled endearingly and shook her head at me with slight disapproval.

"You need to stop pushing yourself," she muttered, her lips brushing mine when I stumbled closer to her. I heard her breath hitch which made me smirk. I pulled her down with me, forcing her to help me sit gently. I then nudged her closer to me and kissed the tip of her nose softly.

"I missed you," I whispered in her ear, my voice unintentionally turning husky. She bit her lip, something that I found incredibly sexy every time she did it.

"I missed you too. We've been pretty busy, huh?" she replied, leaning in to brush my jaw with her nose. Her warm hands gripped mine while my other arm still rested over her shoulders, my hand stroking her neck. She shivered at my touch.

"Yeah, I almost ran out of time to set aside for patrols. Life's a douche," I responded, my tone bitter yet still playful. She laughed, the only one seeing the humor I saw in my cynical words, and nuzzled further down my neck at a spot that always caused intense heat to flow straight down to where I wanted it the most. I groaned and slid my arm off her shoulders so that I could guide her mouth to mine. I licked her bottom lip and then nibbled. I held her lip gently with my teeth while she tried to release it with her tongue but failed. She whimpered and I smirked. Her hand snaked out, aiming right for my chest. Her firm grip easily distracted me. I arched into her hand and she took the time to pull away.

"Fuck, please can't we take this to the safe house this time? If not yours then mine, you know where it is. I need you, I want you, all of you. I want to know your real name and see your face without the mask. Please?" I pleaded with her, sick to my stomach for begging but craving the way she made me happy after going so long without a person I could call my own. I was never one to show vulnerability or ask for anything but she was the only exception to that. She locked eyes with me, her eyebrows creasing on the mask set over what I knew to be honest brown eyes. She stared at me for a few more seconds and then she was kissing me with a heat that I was not confused about. She ripped her lips from mine and smiled brightly, the kind of smile I would have found annoying but didn't at the moment.

"Ok, let's go," she agreed breathlessly. She helped me to my feet, my tired and banged up body forgetting how worn out it was in favor of getting banged a different way. I was greatly looking forward to that. We took her black Land Rover with tinted windows. It was hidden down a wide alley with a garage we paid to rent out. The owner knew I would make his life hell if he ever tried to pull any funny business or turn us in. We jumped in and she took us to her hidden safe house. We entered through the back as always and wasted no time getting down to business once we were inside and the door was locked behind us.

Her hands slid over my sides to my back where they pressed in and caressed down to my ass. She pulled me against her, our bodies flush and slipping against each other from the material we wore. I heard a small groan from her when I shifted. I let her go to yank off my gloves and then cupped her face in my hands. I brought her into an ardent kiss as I backed her up to the bed behind her. I lowered her to the soft mattress and then crawled onto it after her. She moved up the bed and I followed, eventually grabbing her by the ankles so that I could pull her closer and then run my hands up her semi bare legs. She closed her eyes and hummed approvingly. I reached back to release my cape, it fluttered off my shoulders so that it hung off the bed. I then reached for my mask but she stopped me.

"Do that last. It can be a surprise," she advised, the inflection of her voice hinting at nervousness but she masked it rather well.

"I don't like surprises. You know that," I responded, my usual scowl threatening to spoil my features as I worked to remove my boots and her shoes hastily. I swear I made it a point with her that I didn't like surprises, but then again, she was the only one who defied me every so often.

"I know," she stated, most likely remembering the time she scared me when she jumped out at me and I round house kicked her. She went flying and hit a brick wall hard. I felt guilty for the first time in forever and tried to help but she wrote it off. I gazed at her and then cocked my head to the side when a thought occurred to me.

"You don't want to see my face because you're afraid of who's behind it. You don't want it to change your mind," I guessed, but the way I said it suggested I knew that was it. She smiled sadly, her silent indicator that I was right. I sighed but offered her a reassuring smile.

"I agree, let's do this your way," I told her with a nod of acceptance. Her grin was back now and not a second later I was on my back. She seemed to have changed her mind because her hands were idly circling my mask now.

"Regardless if I see your face or not I want this and I want you. I'm sure that won't change after I see who you are and you see who I am, right?" she pointed out determinedly. Her fingers left my face to pick at the edge of her mask but I couldn't let her go through with it so I grabbed her by the wrist to stop her.

"No, let's leave them on. It's kinda hot don't you think?" I asked her with a quirk of my brow. She giggled and nodded then returned to trace my mask before trailing her finger down the bridge of my nose to my mouth. I snapped at her finger, catching it in time before she could pull it away. I ran my tongue over the pad of her finger and felt her shift ever so slightly. She clenched her teeth while her eyes were purely focused on me. Before I knew it she had pulled her hand away and was now leading me through an intense kiss, her tongue commanding me with demanding authority. Her hands stayed busy, working at extracting me from my suit. I pulled away from her lips to yank off her gloves and then pull off her top. I ran my hands over her taut stomach and then leaned down to drag my tongue back up. I watched as her skin responded to the wet trail I left behind and she let loose a low moan. I slipped down to tug at her shorts but she wouldn't let me get them all the way off until I was rid of my suit. Without hesitation I pulled the rest of it off and flung it away.

"Are you sure?" I questioned her just in case.

"Yes, no matter who you turn out to be I won't regret it," she replied resolutely. I nodded once, agreeing with her, and then kissed her hard with my long held back desire burning for her. I carefully ran the tips of my fingers down her body and then hooked them in the waistband of her shorts. I glanced up at her once more and then tugged them down. I tossed them off the side of the bed and then began the slow, teasing, process of memorizing her with my searching hands. Her body arched when I brushed sensitive areas and I instantly marked them with my mouth.

She sucked in a sharp breath and clenched her teeth when I repeated this action a few more times. Her hands unlocked from the sheets and made their way behind my back where she dragged her fingers down slowly. She smiled when I froze, paralyzed by her touch. My back had always been susceptible to all manner of touch so I was having a hard time keeping in a moan. I didn't want her to know just how much she affected me but I couldn't hold back when she moved to clasp her hands behind my neck to pull me down so that she could nip and suck at my pulse point. I moaned deeply and pressed into her, my hands sliding between us to add to her pleasure.

"Oh sh-" she gasped, biting her lip before the curse could fully leave her mouth. I growled and slipped my tongue between her teeth and lips so that she would let go. She allowed me to explore her mouth while my hands continued to work. She broke from the heated kiss to whimper her arousal. The sound struck a chord in me, sending my body into a frenzy. Her hands raced to remove my sports bra and I pulled back to give her room.

"Wait, the mask first…" I panted but she just shook her head so I trailed off. Her hot, wet, mouth met sensitive skin and in an instant she had me groaning in pleasure, my body rocking into hers. I felt her body shift under me and then her strong thigh was pressed directly where I needed her. The aching throb pulsated, making me grind down on her leg desperately for relief. She pulled away with a sexy chuckle and then pushed me over so that I was on my back and she was straddling me. She forced me to lay back down when I tried to disagree with the new arrangement.

I wasn't a bottom. I didn't consider myself submissive, but she was making it feel far from bad. That was a first. I was too caught up in the way she covered my body in her passion. I was silently begging for release now. I opened my eyes to see her smirking at me. I snarled and grabbed at her sports bra to yank it off. Once it was out of the way I tried to get back at her for making me putty in her hands but her demanding hand easily slid lower, between my legs, and I was a shuddering mess in seconds. I pressed into her slowly caressing hand and then rocked into her leg when she removed it. I whined too, feeling the pent up sexual frustration.

"Get on with it already," I commanded, unable to wait any longer. She laughed and then reached down to pull at her panties instead of my boy shorts. My eyes followed the movement, licking my lips in anticipation.

"You want me?" her sultry voice inquired. My eyes flicked to her gaze, and fuck, if those weren't bedroom eyes. I was wet and ready to go, impatient as always, but she seemed so calm.

"Yes," I answered her, my hands moving to grip her thighs. I let my thumbs rub circles on the inside of her thigh, making her shudder. Her hips jerked into me slightly, the action causing her to brush against me. Her panties were damp, a clear indication she was just as ready as I was.

"I want you too," she whispered. That was all I needed to hear. I locked eyes with her and then reached up to cup her face in my hands gently. I brought her into a deep kiss, my tongue seeking hers. She groaned, her hands going back to the last bit of material covering her. I slapped her hands away before she could do anything and then flipped us over. I pulled her panties off and tossed them. My eyes took in her whole body appreciatively. Our line of work did nothing but accentuate her already beautiful figure.

"Damn, you're so fucking beautiful," I muttered, leaning in to leave tender kisses down her torso. She squirmed under me, her hands gripping at the sheets. I looked back at her to see her smile lazily.

"It's not fair that I'm stark naked and you're not. I want to see you too," she pouted playfully, a teasing gleam in her eyes I could detect even with the contacts covering what she said was a very expressive gaze. I wanted to see them but there was no time to have them removed right now. I smirked and leaned closer to her face, nipping lightly at her bottom lip.

"Oh yeah, I should tell you, I don't play fair," I responded sensually, my mouth by her ear. She chuckled and pulled away but allowed my tongue entrance to her mouth when I ran it over her bottom lip next. She caught my tongue when it met hers and sucked on it, sending a shockwave of sensations through me. I skimmed my hands down her body and she gasped at the contact. I took the time to escape her hold on me when she faltered.

"Oh, I know how unfair you can be," she agreed, her intense expression showing a small amount of irritation. I chuckled and then dragged my hand down my stomach to tug teasingly at my last piece of clothing. She stilled my hands with her own and shook her head.

"I'm doing that," she stated sternly. I just shrugged and moved to lay on my side, idly waiting for her to continue while I studied the way she moved. She shoved my shoulder so that I was lying flat on my back before slipping off my boy shorts and tracing her index finger up my leg from my knee. I bit my lip and held back a groan. She stopped at the tattoo adorning my skin, lying right under where the waistband of my boy shorts ended. It was an image of an intricately designed pair of scissors which were wrapped delicately in barbed wire that 'cut' at my skin. I expected her to get a better look but she didn't. Her eyes remained on mine as her hand circled the tattoo then drifted lower. I shuddered when she made contact with me once. It was fleeting but I already wanted so much more.

"Don't tease me," I warned her in a growl. She just laughed darkly and did the opposite. Her fingers begin to caress and then cease only to return for another short pass. I groaned in irritation, the pressure of arousal knotting within while my temper escalated, doing nothing but to make me even more impatient. My exploring hands began to handle her a bit on the rough side but she didn't seem to mind. She actually reacted to it with a moan or gasp of pleasure so I decided to test just how much pain she liked with her pleasure. I locked my arms around her and rolled us over so that she was pressed into the bed. My left hand slid into her hair and yanked back so that her neck was exposed. She let out a breathy whimper but didn't stop me. Her hands gripped at my shoulders, her nails digging in. I grinned perceptively and then dived down to suck and bite at the smooth tan skin of her neck.

Her moans grew louder than before as my teeth dug into her soft skin. Her hips rose to meet mine so I pushed her back down with my free hand. I squeezed her hip in warning and then drifted even lower. Her breathing was erratic and ragged the closer I got to my destination. Unlike her slow build up I went straight to the point. I had had enough waiting. I slid down with one finger and then plunged into her with two. She let out a throaty, drawn out moan that was pure music to my ears. I paused in my ravishing of her neck and lifted my head to see her expression. She was lost in the sensations I was giving her. Her eyes were shut tight and her mouth was parted slightly so that she could suck in air and pant it back out in heavy breathes. I began stroking her slowly at first, just to see her writhe in frustration, and then sped up. I curled my fingers once and her hips rolled, a silent plea for more.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, harder baby, go faster," she mumbled, disoriented yet desperate and demanding. I grinned deviously and did as I was told without delay.

"No problem babe," I answered, giving her what she wanted and more. My hands got reacquainted with her body and worked with steady yet rough caresses. I could feel her body shake, getting closer and closer to her release. I kept at it, my mouth tasting her skin in random places I could reach. She cried out suddenly, her muscles tensed, clenching on my hand as she unraveled. Her breathing calmed a little as her body began to come down from her high. I slid out of her and crawled up to kiss her softly, wanting her to know I wasn't regretting this so far. She returned the gesture the best she could. It was enough for me. I lied next to her and pulled her into my arms. She held onto me weakly but once her strength came back she took control. I let her initiate a sloppy kiss that ended quickly so that she could travel down my body. Her hot mouth scorched me everywhere it stopped to give attention to scarred as well as unscarred areas of my pale skin. All the while she was aiming for one place and one place only. She licked once at her target, making me buck into her in surprise and acute pleasure. I looked down at her to see her smirk up at me mischievously.

"Shit," I gasped under my breath, letting my head fall back. Who was this amazing girl? She had me wrapped around her finger. I never felt this way towards anyone in a long time. She was a force to be reckoned with, almost as forceful as me. She at least knew how to handle me that's for sure. This thought swam through my head the minute her swift hands got to work. She slipped her tongue in me once and I sucked in a sharp breath to moan loudly. Her tongue retreated only for her fingers to take its place. She instantly started out fast and my hips rolled up to meet her hand on every thrust. I felt her kiss across my thigh and then her teeth sunk into my hip. That simple decision was enough to throw me over hard. Biting was always too great of a turn on for me. It helped that seeing her so vulnerable by my own ministrations got me halfway there already. I clenched my teeth and clawed at her back for something to hold on to. She let go of my skin to arch her back. I latched on her shoulders with a tight grip and then stilled as my release finally hit. She helped me ride it out, her hand steady and efficient. She slid out slowly so that she could stroke me on the way. I was shaking slightly but satisfied. I grinned tiredly at her and she returned it as she crawled up my body to lay down, half her body on the bed and the other half draped on me.

I wrapped an arm around her to hold her close to me and then let my eyes shut. With her warm body curled up to mine I had no trouble getting to sleep. I began to doze in and out before waking up fully to the sound of a tune I knew meant my alarm on my phone had gone off. It was time to get back home, my watch was over. I opened my eyes only for them to land on the girl in my arms, exactly where she was when we had both fallen asleep. She looked so comfortable I didn't want to move her but I had to eventually. I took some time to study her, trying to see her as someone I wouldn't mind being with from here on out. I still had no clue who she was but I had a feeling that wouldn't matter. My eyes flicked to her mask, still stuck in place despite all the sweat produced from our activities. Ugh, I hated sweat but this time it only reminded me of a moment too intimate to just ignore. It felt great; it felt right. I felt like I was properly being taken care of in a way no one had done before. She made me feel happy. Just talking to her and sharing patrol made the day better. I glanced down at her snoozing form once again and smiled. She was cute when she slept. I brushed her shoulder and then let my hand continue down her back. She shivered and scrunched her nose. I chuckled softly. I must have tickled her. I did it again and she groaned in annoyance, gripping me tighter. I moved so that I was closer to her ear.

"Wake up, I have to get going," I whispered to her. She seemed to be a light sleeper so far and my guess was correct when she began to stir. I wouldn't have woken up for anything. I would sleep through a war if possible which was both good and bad.

"What time is it?" she grumbled sleepily. I found that I was smiling constantly now because of her. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. I mean, what if I was stuck smiling all the time? That wouldn't do at all. I didn't want to be some love sick school girl but when it came to her I seemed to have no choice.

"I don't know, I'm not your watch. I just know I have to get going. My alarm went off," I responded lightly, wanting her to understand I meant it but I was unwilling to kill the warm and comforting atmosphere that had fallen over us with my snappy attitude. She sighed and stretched out before removing herself to roll on her side, her back facing me. She huddled in the sheets, slightly curled up. I frowned, wondering if she was snubbing me or not. I decided to shake it off with a shrug. I slid off the bed to find my undergarments. Once they were on I searched my utility belt for my phone. I checked the time to see it was almost one in the morning. I sighed and dragged my hand through my messy hair. I didn't want to go home yet but I had things to do.

I put away my phone and then began gathering the parts of my suit reluctantly. I threw them on the edge of the bed and then looked over at the one who managed to turn my life upside down. I thought nothing but crime fighting would ever make me this content but there it was in the form of a beautiful and strong girl. I bit my lip nervously, still wondering who she was, and then climbed on the bed to place my hand on her shoulder. She had pulled the sheets up over the bottom half of her body but her top half was still bare. I let my hand skim down her smooth skin to brush over the scratches I etched there not too long ago. She barely had any major scars like I did. It made me wonder if she got into a lot of serious battles or she really was far too quick to be touched. Her body went rigid when I brushed the scratches but she relaxed quickly.

"You're leaving," she muttered dejectedly in a muffled tone.

"Not because I want to. I would rather stay here with you but I really do have to go. I'll see you again," I told her truthfully. She let out a heavy sigh and then rolled over to look at me. She offered me a hesitant smile and it was then I felt a pang of familiarity. That hopeful smile, the curve of her lips asking for friendship or more. That one expression made both my mind as well as my heart race. She had seen my tattoo yet she hadn't given me one look that hinted she had any idea who I was. We had both changed our voices slightly because I didn't recognize hers and she didn't seem to recognize mine. We were both still clueless but the feeling of familiarity tugging at my gut demanded that I take action to find out just who she was. Something in my expression made her small smile disappear to be replaced with a confused quirk of her lips.

"Are you ok?" she asked me in concern. She sat up and reached over to place a hand on my cheek while her other hand held up the sheet to cover herself. I leaned into her soft hand and closed my eyes. Did I want to know who she was? Did it matter? Would we be able to carry a relationship out in public? A part of me said it didn't matter what happened as long as she was by my side but the other part told me to take the path that would keep me defended from anything that caused vulnerability. She could bring a load of problems but also be my salvation. I struggled with my thoughts until she spoke up, her voice losing the tone I associated with her. She gained a different quality that further made me anxious. I felt so accustomed to her yet I was still confused and maybe subconsciously denying what I really knew deep down.

"Hey, relax," she told me gently. I opened my eyes in time to see her lean in and kiss me softly. I returned it, my left hand holding her by the back of her neck and the other holding her chin. We pulled away enough that our lips brushed and our breaths mingled. I stared into the fake violet hue of her eyes, wishing again to see the brown lying behind it. My hand moved from her chin to skim her mask with my thumb thoughtfully. She looked unsure suddenly but then a smile graced her features.

"You can if you want to," she whispered encouragingly. I had looked away from her while I contemplated what to do next but my eyes flicked back to her as soon as she said that. Her face held nothing but open honesty yet her identity alluded me with this simple mask. I pinched the edge of it between my index and thumb, pausing to make sure she meant it as well as prepare myself. She nodded in assurance so I caught her lips with mine while I peeled it off. The moment she knew her mask was fully removed I could feel her body grow tense. I kept my eyes closed, dreading yet looking forward to what I would find when I opened them. I kicked the kiss up a notch in response to my hesitation and then let it come to a natural end. Her hand fell from my face but I still held onto her by the back of her neck, unwilling to let her go just yet. My eyelids fluttered open to meet the same violet eyes I always knew as Torrent Assault's but there was something more this time. I had known they were owned by my partner and confidant, but the rest of the revealed face said so much in that moment.

I stared at her, not comprehending the reality of the situation fully. How did I not know it was her all this time? Was she acting differently or was this the girl I neglected to get to know better? What was real and what was fake; or was all of it real and I was just blind? Whatever the reasons there was for this unexpected yet expected outcome I didn't care. At that moment only one thing came to mind; I liked her all along and hadn't even realized it. I hadn't even realized it when she was laughing or smiling. Dammit, I knew she was familiar to me but why couldn't I piece together the information? I had to have been steeped in utter denial for that to happen. I was oddly stuck in between fucking her up and fucking her senseless as punishment and reward for being who she was. I was so close to pushing her away from me so that I could get the hell out of there and avoid either choice and had more time to process this but I stood my ground instead. I never ran, I fought, and even though this was a battle of emotions I had to come out the victor even though I was never good at expressing it very well. My silence must have been lengthy because she began to look worried.

"Am I not who you expected?" she asked me, voice losing all confidence. I didn't like hearing such a downtrodden tone coming from her. I raised a hand to place on her face in wonder.

"Who would have thought you of all people ran around as a masked vigilante? You're such a geek," I teasingly accused her playfully. She must know now that I'm someone who knows her right? She smiled crookedly and looked down, her fingers shyly drawing patterns on my thigh which rested next to her. I hummed and closed my eyes at her touch. While one hand ran over my thigh, the other found my face and began to peel away my mask. A small part of me wanted to stop her, tell her this was pointless, because really, it was. We never seemed to get along and fought endlessly but we clicked in moments like this. Where was the differences of circumstance that I was missing and would it become a problem should we decide to try this out? At the moment I couldn't concentrate because my mask was almost off.

No, I couldn't possibly like her and she couldn't possibly like me. Not like this anyway. I told myself we were too different and always at odds but my heart wouldn't listen to my brain. My hand twitched, ready to stop her, but I ultimately let her continue unhindered. The last of my mask finally pulled away and I heard her gasp. Her expression was a cross between realization and confusion when I opened my eyes. Along with anything else she was contemplating I knew she was mostly buggin' over the fact that it was someone who put her through so much hell. I just knew it. I sighed and shook my head, feeling my heart constrict. I removed my hands from her to place them safely on her shoulders. I pushed her away and then moved to sit at the edge of the bed. She didn't stop me, making me feel worse.

"I knew this wouldn't work. I'll let myself out," I told her softly, void of emotion. At least I got to be with her this long. I really did want this to work regardless of who she was, oddly enough, but if she didn't want me like I wanted her then I couldn't force her. Ha, I can't believe I'm thinking like this! I rubbed a hand over my face and then reached over to grab my cape to drape it over my exposed top half, suddenly feeling cold and vulnerable.

"Fuck," I stated quietly to myself. I stayed hunched over, refusing to look at her. I sat ramrod straight when her hand smoothed up my back to grip my shoulder.

"Jade? It's ok. I understand if…" she began, her words abandoning her but I knew what she had been about to say. It only made me more hopeful. I looked at her over my shoulder, offering a hesitant smile, wondering how she could remain so calm and attentive after finding out she was basically fucking her enemy. I flinched at my thoughts but carried on.

"Vega? Um, Tori…you accept me?" I questioned incredulously. She looked confused for a second and then her bright smile lit up her face. It wasn't annoying or irritating at all and I have no idea what made me think it was. Now it was simply the smile of the girl I fell head over heels for.

"Of course I do, I just thought **you** wouldn't accept **me**," she admitted, pointing at me and then herself in amazement. I was amazed too. All along we meshed better than we had thought. I smirked and chuckled at the outcome. She accepted it. An odd thrum went through my body and warmed me up. My heart began to beat out a painful but fresh beat. I turned around to climb back on the bed, ditching my cape on the way. We were both on our knees facing each other now. I carefully brushed away a lock of her now loose hair from her face and then continued to bury my hands in her hair so that I held the back of her head. Without saying anything, I pulled her to me so that our lips melded together. My left arm wound around the right side of her slim body and continued onto her back to grip at her left hip. I tugged her flush against me as my lips deviated from hers to ravish her neck. Her heady groan and her hands gripping at my back, invigorated me. Her touch alone caused my heart to go crazy, and soon, I was hot and bothered again. My tongue dragged up her jaw languidly before I nipped at her ear.

"I can't believe I've wanted you all along. We fight so much at school and then make out all night, never knowing we were the same people," I breathed in her ear, a chagrined smile on my lips. She let out a light laugh and then turned her head to nuzzle at my cheek after pressing a brief kiss to my flushed skin.

"More like make up," she corrected playfully. I grinned and nodded.

"Go take those contacts out so we can get down to business. I want to have Tori Vega not Torrent Assault," I told her, my voice husky with need.

"As long as you do the same. I think I prefer Jade West over Caustic Conduit any day," she responded just as seductively. We hastily parted and took turns in the bathroom. I watched her when she walk out, admiring the way her naked body moved so fluidly. Doing what we did for a living left us both toned yet scarred in just the right way. I currently wore a few bruises which Tori carefully brushed on her way past me. I hadn't even noticed them until now. She numbed any pain I was feeling. I took my turn in the bathroom and then joined her back on the bed.

She was waiting for me, a grin on her lips. Her soft brown gaze sparkled with so much emotion and drew me in effortlessly. I was helpless, like a moth to a flame. We didn't waste time with foreplay and instead we dived into it with passion. I grabbed her and pinned her to the bed. She helped me remove my clothes and then we were at it again. This time around I felt more alive, free. I didn't know why or how, but the fact that I was with Tori made the second time better than the first. When we were finally worn out we relaxed into the bed. She cuddled with me, always in contact. I knew Vega would be the cuddling type, and yet, I was enjoying it. I smiled and then began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tori asked me, her smile still in place as she looked up at me.

"Nothing, just knew you would be the cuddling type," I murmured back.

"I am, and I love cuddling with you the most," she replied, burying her face in my neck as she spoke to prove it.

"I like it too," I found myself admitting quietly.

"I know, or else you would have done something about it by now if you didn't," she responded cheekily. I frowned and pinched her side, making her yelp.

"Hey," she grumbled, rubbing the area of her hip I pinched.

"You deserved it," I told her as an excuse. She just shook her head and got comfortable again. Silence fell between us but it wasn't strained or even awkward. It was comforting and just felt right. I let it pass for a count of three minutes and then nudged Tori.

"I really do have to go now," I spoke up softly. She whined and held onto me tighter.

"Will I see you at school?" she asked uncertainly. I was a second away from telling her that obviously she would see me at school but we both knew what she really meant and so I held my tongue in an effort to remain civil towards her. I did want this to work so I had to show her I cared and cut back on the bitchy retorts.

"Yeah, you'll see me at school Vega," I finally replied. Her smiled grew as she hugged me and then kissed my cheek.

"Ok then, I'll let you go," she concluded. I laughed at her dorky behavior and got up as soon as she allowed me to. I got dressed and so did she, except she had casual clothes stashed away that she now wore. I put my contacts back in and then retrieved my mask. It was the last thing to be replaced but Tori stopped me before I could.

"What is it now?" I asked her. She dabbed at my nose sweetly and smiled.

"See you at school Monday my deadly raccoon," she said, making me scoff at her. I was well aware of the black makeup I used to conceal my eyes with my mask. To be fair she had the same look without her mask on that I had.

"Yeah? Well, I'll see you then too my non-deadly little raccoon," I retorted, a mix of the usual bite to my words but it was softened by the playfulness in my tone. She laughed, unaffected by my words. Instead, she was happy, probably because she got a reaction out of me besides anger. I rolled my eyes and pulled her closer by her wrist to slap my mask in her hand.

"Put it on," I commanded. She nodded and leaned in close to place it just right. When she was done I grabbed her by the front of her top to keep her from backing up. I yanked her into me so that our mouths met once again. Our lips needed no introduction anymore, we just connected effortlessly. When we parted I rested my forehead on hers, our noses brushing.

"See you later Tori," I whispered, my breathing a little irregular.

"See you later Jade," she replied, having the same problem as me. I took a step back and then pushed my cape out of my way so that I could turn around. I walked to the door and laid my hand on the handle but looked back at her to see she was looking down at her mask which rested in her hands. She seemed to be deep in thought for a second more, then, she was putting the mask back on. For a second she only looked like Torrent Assault and no one else when I just focused on her face. She stood straight and tall. It felt like any other night when we came from patrol and made plans before parting ways. But when I looked closer I could see Tori under all of it and knew I wasn't just Caustic Conduit and she wasn't just Torrent Assault. We were Jade and Tori, and we didn't just make plans for another day of ass kicking; we had established a relationship. I offered her a smile that she returned and then I was out the door. I took to the rooftops as soon as I could and then stopped by my safehouse to change before heading home. I climbed into my window a half hour later, changed into pyjamas, and laid down. I was more than exhausted both physically and mentally now that I had proper time to relax. Because of this I went to sleep quickly.

By morning the next day I was awoken by my alarm. I shut it off and took a shower then got something to eat. It was Sunday and all I wanted to do was go back to sleep, so, that's what I did. Of course, I had to get my morning run and training done first. I could never skip on that. After that I collapsed in bed and didn't wake up again until my father got home from work later that night. Dinner was a quiet meal of leftovers but I didn't care. I was all rested up and my energy was replenished. I wanted to suit up and get out on the streets for another night of patrol. I left my house quickly, wanting to get to the safehouse as quickly as possible. Once I had swapped my already worn suit for a clean set I exited the safehouse and locked up before leaving as I always did. I headed straight for the rendezvous without stopping, anxious for another night of patrol. A few people on the street stopped to wave or cheer me on but it didn't slow me down. Once I was seated at the edge of the building rooftop we used as a meeting spot it didn't take long for her to show up. She wordlessly sat next to me, dangling her feet off the side like me.

"For not using your car you still get around pretty fast," she commented with an amused raised brow.

"I like running," I replied simply with a shrug.

"Mhm, I noticed," she responded easily.

"You know, if you weren't so lazy and putting things off so late because you have a car that can get you wherever fast enough then you would see how much better running is," I suggested yet taunted. She smiled softly and then shook her head. She looked down at the street below us.

"Hey, remember when you had to convince me I wouldn't fall off the building if I did this?" she reminded me. I chuckled and leaned back on my hands.

"Yeah, you're such a chicken Torrent," I replied lightly. She raised a brow at that but didn't say anything about it.

"I'm just cautious Conduit," she retorted, smirking at me.

"You punk," I ground out disapprovingly as I stood up. She just laughed, loud and clear.

"Sure I am. So, we going to get started?" she said as she too stood. We looked out over the city from our perch at the edge of one of the somewhat tall building we stood on. I cracked my knuckles and nodded my answer.

"Yeah, let's go kick ass," I agreed. I held out my hand and she looked down at it before looking back at me. She smiled and then took it. We ran together across the building where I executed a flying leap, yanking her over the edge with me only to land safely on the fire escape below. The first time I did that she freaked but she had trusted me and her trust hadn't been wrongly placed. We took to the stairs quickly and efficiently. We hit the ground running and didn't look back, only forward. From here on out we would continue to move forward together. Nothing would stop us. I gripped her semi gloved hand in mine and she squeezed back. She glanced at me and I smiled cockily back at her. She laughed happily and I joined her as we turned around the corner of the alley and out onto the crime ridden streets. Crime fighting was always better with a partner, I had observed. Now I knew that firsthand. I had my Robin and that was all I needed.


End file.
